


Blankets

by rinre



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre
Summary: Two girls and the feeling of falling in love. Under blankets, everything goes.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 499





	Blankets

Gura would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy the warm feeling in her chest that came with the knowledge of crushing on someone. It’s been far too long since she felt the subtle nervousness of finding excuses to touch someone she liked, or made a joke just to see them laugh, or tried to sit by their side anywhere she went because she just wanted to be around that person. She loved the thrill of it all, and her hand buzzed when her skin met skin, or when she felt herself being hugged from behind, a head pressing on top of hers because she was short, and Amelia was taller.

Gura enjoyed all these little things. She liked hearing Amelia talking, liked teasing her, liked being the center of her attention for a few seconds. Liked touching her and wanted to touch her more, if possible.

Her little shark heart was on cloud nine, and she was fine with admitting it to herself.

That’s why it was pretty hard to pay attention to the movie they were all watching when Amelia had an arm wrapped around hers, and they were covered by warm blankets. Gura had managed to sit beside her on the tiny couch, with Kiara on her other side, followed by Calliope. Ina was on Amelia’s other side, and they had to squish together because watching a horror movie did that to people.

Kiara’s screams were funny, to say the least, and Amelia seemed to be comfortable on her position too, so nothing about that situation was awkward. Gura was glad. The last thing she wanted was to make Amelia feel like she couldn’t cuddle with her anymore.

Besides… Gura wasn’t clueless. She could feel it, sometimes – the way Amelia would play with her hand underneath the blankets. The detective’s fingers would slide up and down against Gura’s palm in irregular intervals, like a curious animal exploring its surroundings, wondering if it was safe to come out yet. Gura’s heart flipped every time she felt it. She begged for her palm to not be sweaty and gross.

She wondered what compelled Amelia to touch her. Was it the scary scenes? Or maybe it just happened when she shifted on her seat, trying to adjust her position on the tiny couch. Maybe it was neither of these things, and she just wanted to. Amelia was unpredictable like that.

Gura loved that about her, too.

When she felt Amelia’s fingers venturing further, Gura decided to take this chance. She turned her palm upwards, allowing her fingers to thread nicely between the detective’s. Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. _Just go with the flow, Gura._

The room was quiet now, because the movie was clearly building up to a jump scare. Gura took this chance to look at Amelia from the corner of her eyes. Amelia’s face showed no reaction.

But under the blanket, a new movement. Amelia’s fingers curled for a second, hesitated, then curled again, all the way.

They were now casually holding hands, fingers intertwined.

 _This is fine,_ Gura thought, hoping that the darkness of the room didn’t give away how red her cheeks were.

The jump scare eventually came, and they all yelled.

Amelia turned, face buried on Gura’s neck, and the shark had a tiny out-of-body experience from the fright mixed with the sweet sensation of never wanting to let this girl go. Her free arm moved too, hugging Amelia close as the monster yelled, and when it was over, they were still frozen into place.

Calliope was the first to laugh. “That was sick.”

Kiara mumbled something about Calli protecting her from demons and Ina breathed out, divided between paying attention to the movie or just looking somewhere else for now.

Gura and Amelia were still curled up against each other.

Gura chuckled. “I didn’t know you were a scaredy-cat, Watson.”

“Kiara’s scream frightened me more than the monster,” Amelia muttered against her neck, then slowly leaned back again, a lazy grin on her lips. “You screamed too, what are you talking about?”

“Uh, because you jumped all over me.”

“Likely story,” Ame didn’t seem convinced. “But if that’s the case, your reflexes suck.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Who hugs the threat closer instead of pushing them away?”

Gura didn’t really have words for that. “I didn’t— no. Wrong.” She sat back against the couch, leaning away from the detective, but not really. “My instincts protected a friend, I would be a great asset on horror movies.”

“Hmm-hm.”

“If that’s the thanks I get, then I’m done protecting you.” Gura reached for Kiara. “I’m protecting the immortal phoenix, instead.”

“Oh, good! At least _somebody_ understands my value.” Kiara hugged Gura. “Thank you, my hero!”

Calliope just rolled her eyes and Ina laughed, the movie kept playing, and Gura took a moment to realize that throughout this entire exchange, Amelia hadn’t released her hand once.

\--

The movie ended, and everyone was actually too frightened to go to sleep, so Kiara suggested them to watch a light romantic comedy to get rid of the nightmares that were clearly going to plague them that night. After a few minutes of back and forth, they decided that everybody liked Mean Girls, and settled down again on their little nest to watch a new movie.

It was nearly 3:00am, so sleep caught up to them eventually. No one knows who started snoring first, but the silence now came from their dreams. Lindsay Lohan kept speaking on the screen, forgotten.

Gura was dozing off when she felt Amelia’s head falling on her shoulder. That startled her enough to look around and realize that she was the only one awake.

She blinked the sleep off her eyes and yawned, then looked down at the girl snuggling against her. Gura smiled, unable to stop herself, and let her mind wander. Their fingers were still intertwined, and she liked it so much that she could do a little happy dance. They were too cozy, though, so she danced on the inside.

If she had to pinpoint an exact moment she fell for Amelia, she wouldn’t be able to. It had been natural, and quite honestly, inevitable. Amelia was just too funny and cared for her in a way that not many people did. She was kind, and they had so much fun together that Gura could barely contain her giddiness when she called her to play something. Gura felt a connection with her, felt comfortable being herself, loved making her laugh, teasing her, calling her when she was having a bad day and just needed some company. Amelia never refused her. She was so, so kind, and not many people realized it.

Gura just wanted to be around her.

She just…

“Like you so much,” Gura mumbled lowly, because if she didn’t saw it out loud, she would probably combust. Amelia was asleep, so it was fine. She wished she could say it for real, at some point.

Slowly, however, Amelia shifted on her shoulder. Her voice was hoarse. “What was that?”

And then, Gura froze. “Nothing. Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

“I was…” Amelia’s voice was also low, not to disturb the others. She sighed, and leaned back up, head on the headrest. Looking at Gura with half-lidded eyes, she spoke again. “But you said something.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. It’s good that you did, I would’ve woken up with a shitty neck pain.” Amelia’s eyes looked cloudy and she searched Gura’s features. “But you did. Say something.”

“I was just… thinking out loud.” Gura had nowhere to run. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. “Should we move to a bed, or…”

“Please, tell me?”

“Ame, it was nothing. Really.”

It sounded like a plea, and even though Amelia loved teasing her relentlessly, she knew when Gura wasn’t comfortable to keep going. Her eyes flickered lower and Gura’s heartbeat spiked for a moment.

“Okay,” Amelia smiled softly, then yawned. “I don’t want to move, though. It’s nice here.”

Gura blushed when she felt Amelia squeezing her hand a bit. She smiled, despite everything. “Yeah, it is.”

They kept quiet for a moment, listening to the snores. Gura was sure it was Calliope’s.

“You know,” Amelia spoke, eyes closed. “I don’t say this a lot. But I really like being with you.”

Whatever drowsiness overtaking Gura had suddenly vanished. “Oh? Sappy.”

Amelia chuckled lowly. “It’s true. I’m very bad at expressing how much people mean to me. But I want you to know.” She opened her eyes, turning to face Gura. “I hope you know.”

There was something in her voice, something so fragile and warm that Gura felt her chest hurt. Amelia wasn’t very forward with her feelings, but Gura had always known how much her friends meant to her. Being a time-traveler must be a very lonely job. Jumping from time to time, never quite living in the present, making friends and seeing them leave, over and over again. The lack of a constant in her life must burden her.

For as much as she knew Amelia Watson, she wished she could do something to make her smile.

“I know, Sunshine.” Gura smiled, softening her gaze.

Amelia let out a breathless laugh. “I like this nickname, too.”

Gura sighed, and leaned her head against her shoulder. “Yeah? I guess I’ll just have to use it more.”

She felt Amelia placing her cheek on top of her head, her thumb brushing Gura’s knuckles slowly. It was so nice.

“Please do.” Amelia sounded softer than she’s ever had. “Love it.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

_Oh._

Reality shattered. It could have been just something in the spur of the moment. A mindless expression to demonstrate how much she cherished Gura’s friendship. Nothing major, nothing that warranted further explanation. Just something silly that none of them would remember the next day.

It could have been just that.

But those words.

Those words in Amelia’s sleepy voice, her hand holding Gura’s like it was a treasure to be cherished, both of them wrapped in a blanket, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears, hidden away from the huge, wide world. Gura had fantasized about that. At night, laying on her stomach, hugging a pillow and thinking about a blinding smile and blue eyes, and how much she wanted to see them the next day, and the next, and forever if the universe would allow her. Even though it was just a crush, she had taken that step further, maybe not even admitting it to herself how much she wanted that girl to be a part of her life.

Gura couldn’t take this anymore.

“…Ame.”

“Hm?”

“I like you,” It was impossible to keep it in. Gura let out a low, broken laugh. “I like you so much that I don’t know what to do.”

They kept still and the silence was enough to make her regret it. That was not how it was supposed to go. Not at three in the morning on a couch, surrounded by her sleeping friends who could very much be listening to this confession. Gura wasn’t sure how she had wanted it to go, but some privacy would have been nice. Or maybe she would never have told her, anyway.

She felt Amelia cupping her jaw, forcing Gura to look at her.

They stared at each other for a moment, in the darkness. Gura’s eyes had gotten used to it.

Amelia leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then down, on her cheek. It was quiet. Desperately fragile. Gura closed her eyes, tilted her head as Amelia pulled back, her upper lip brushing something soft. She left her mouth slightly open. Didn’t know what to expect.

At last, Amelia pulled her in, kissing the corner of Gura’s mouth. She giggled against her skin. “Wait, bad aim.”

Gura let out the breath she was holding, smiling back. She pulled Amelia’s hand slowly towards her and kissed the inside of her wrist. “Let’s try that again.”

They got it right, this time. The kiss was lazy, full of reverie. Gura didn’t know how to kiss someone like Amelia. She knew that the girl loved adventure, and wondered if she should be more aggressive. Maybe kissing right next to their sleeping friends was part of the thrill. Gura wouldn’t say that she hated it.

Amelia encouraged her to open her mouth, sucking her lower lip for a moment before pulling back and meeting her halfway again. Gura sighed, one hand on the back of Amelia’s neck. She felt incredibly hot. It was very hard to hold back her sounds. Amelia breathed heavily for both of them.

In another move, Amelia slid her nose against Gura’s cheek, kissing her again, mouth open. Wet tongue made Gura melt, and feeling daring, she sunk her teeth on Amelia’s lower lip. The detective squeezed Gura’s arms, inhaling sharply.

“You like that?” Gura whispered, unable to stop kissing her, and kissing her.

“Yeah,” Amelia smiled. “Do it again.”

Gura did. Amelia’s hands traveled up and down her back, pulling her impossibly close. Gura loved it. Loved her. Wanted to straddle her. Wanted to _move._

They managed to pull back for one second, only so Gura could say. “We should really move to a bed.”

Amelia couldn’t deny her that, now.

Later, they would thank Calliope’s loud snoring for covering for them as they left the couch, hand in hand, almost unable to make it to the bedroom without kissing each other senseless.

\--

Gura expected to be on top of Amelia as soon as they hit the bed, so that part wasn’t exactly a surprise. She would never tell her that, though. Only later, to tease her endlessly. But for now, she was too buzzed to think about anything else other than _Ame, Ame, Ame._

Their lips were still locked together, but this time Amelia was allowed to let out the little whines she had been holding back. Gura loved to hear them. Loved her voice, raw and pleading. She learned that the spot under Amelia’s earlobe was incredibly sensitive. She wasted no time sucking on that, licking down her jaw, teeth on her throat.

“God, yes…” Amelia moaned lowly, one hand slipping inside Gura’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”

Gura sat back up and Amelia followed, pulling her shirt off with a swift move. Looking at Gura’s bare chest drove her a bit crazy, and she leaned in to kiss her collarbones.

“Ah—”

“Hm?” Amelia looked up.

“Nothing, just— caught me by surprise. Go on.” Gura tossed her shirt on the floor and breathed in hard when Amelia’s palms touched her bare sides. The skin contact made her shiver, as well as Amelia’s tongue on her neck, kissing down her chest. Gura could only stare, gaping.

The view left her breathless.

“Come here,” Gura grabbed Amelia’s cheeks, pulling her up to kiss her again. She loved kissing her. Every other sensation felt blurred when they kissed.

Amelia’s hands went down, grabbing Gura’s ass and pulling her closer. Gura grunted against her mouth, allowing the detective to break the kiss to move down to her breasts.

Gura threw her head back when she felt wetness on her left nipple. “Fucking…”

Amelia chuckled. “Potty mouth.”

“Shut the fuck up and don’t stop…” Gura pressed her hands on Amelia’s scalp, the sensation triggering every nerve in her body. She needed to get closer, needed Amelia to touch her everywhere, needed more—

Amelia moved to the other nipple, hands still kneading her butt, and Gura had no idea how that rascal knew how she liked to be handled, but she was too turned on to care. Her foggy brain managed to clear enough for an idea, and Gura buried her fingers on Amelia’s scalp slowly, grabbing a fistful of hair.

She pulled, softly, towards her.

“Ahn—” The sound that came out of Amelia’s mouth told her everything she needed to know.

Gura smirked, glad to be back in control of one thing at least, and pulled again. “I told you don’t stop, didn’t I?”

It seemed to do the trick. Amelia’s tongue worked faster, and Gura pulled, and both of the writhed under each other in pleasure.

A few moments of sucking went by before Amelia stopped, looking up at the girl straddling her. Gura wanted to burn that expression in her memory for her private moments, only. “Gura, I need to take my clothes off.”

That brought a tiny laugh out of her. “Alright, Sunshine.” And because she could, she leaned in and pecked her on the lips before rolling away from her. “My pants need to go, too.”

The sensation of slickness sticking to her underwear as she removed them made Gura shiver. She needed relief. Now. Immediately. Amelia was probably not much better.

They stared at each other in the dark for a moment, awestruck. This was happening. This was real. Gura couldn’t wrap her mind around it, still.

Amelia’s gaze softened as she laid down. “Come here. I want to kiss you again.”

It was gentle. Gura was absolutely at her mercy when she spoke like that.

Gura dove in, giggling, and Amelia wrapped her arms around her. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and kissed again. This time, it was slow. Gura made sure to savor it completely. The taste of Amelia’s tongue, the way she liked to roll it around her mouth, the tiny breaths she took in between kisses, the way her breasts felt against Amelia’s bigger ones. These were the things Gura would remember the most about this night, no matter what happened next.

And what happened next was also great.

Gura’s hand slid down Amelia’s stomach, under her bellybutton, and found her target. It was wet. Incredibly so. She couldn’t suppress a smug grin.

“All of this, for me?” She muttered.

And, surprisingly, Amelia just nodded, thrusting her hip against her hand. “You did this to me…”

Gura’s brain fried for a second. _How can she say it like that, that’s unfair, that’s so incredibly hot—_

“Gura…” Amelia whined. “Please.”

Without another word, Gura turned Amelia on her back, kissed her hard, and worked her fingers inside her. They slid in so easily. She was going to lose her mind.

The sounds were many, and way too loud, and if Gura had a single thinking braincell left she would worry about the others in the living room, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about absolutely anything when Amelia moaned against her mouth and her fingers felt slick to the knuckle. The least she could do was swallow all the sounds.

Amelia thrusted her hips up as well, helping Gura hit the spot, and breathed in heavily. She managed to pull back from the kiss for a moment to say, “Give me… your other— ah— hand.”

Gura did as she was told because she couldn’t really process anything at this point.

When Amelia guided her hand to her lips, a switch flipped inside Gura’s brain.

“Oh. Okay.”

Pressing two fingers against Amelia mouth did the trick, and she swallowed them whole. Her tongue twirled around them, and now Gura’s both hands were sticky and wet, and she was going to pass out, maybe.

All Amelia’s gaze told her was, _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop._

She sucked on her fingers like it was something to be savored, and when Gura hit a sensitive spot with the other hand, Amelia’s back arched from the bed, and she choked around her fingers, and Gura could have come right there from the view alone.

Gura only stopped moving when Amelia gagged a little, removing her hand from her lips.

She fell back down, breathing heavily, staring at a positively ruined Amelia Watson. She could only wait for her to regain her breath.

“How are we doing, chief?” Gura asked, brushing Amelia’s sticky bangs from her sweaty forehead.

“Good…” Amelia sounded dazed. “Sorry, that was too fast…”

“No, it was good. Great, even. Like… woah.”

Amelia chuckled, turned to face her. Looking down, she took Gura’s hand again – this time, the one that was inside her – bringing her fingers back to her mouth. Gura’s heart was going to give in if she didn’t stop doing that.

“You’re killing me here, Watson.” Gura managed to speak over the lump in her throat.

“Hmm-hm…” Amelia just nodded, cleaning every slick spot. Afterwards, she rolled on top of Gura, leaning in close to her ear. “Not yet.”

Gura shivered. “Well, then.”

Amelia started by kissing her neck, going down, leaving small bite marks on her throat, shoulder, breasts. She made a pitstop on her nipples once more, and the already-sensitive shark couldn’t suppress a moan. Her voice was lower than Amelia’s, but still very pronounced. It made Amelia wet all over again.

Gura only realized what she was doing when her head went past her stomach.

“Hng…” Gura just threw her head back and waited.

Amelia, however, wasn’t in a hurry. She started by licking the wetness sticking to the inside of her thighs. She hadn’t even touched Gura and she was already a mess. Amelia wondered how long she could drag it out. “I don’t think I’ll need to do much, huh?”

“Y-yeah…” And unfortunate truth, but hiding it was pointless. “Just… do _something_.”

Amelia laughed. “Alright.”

The first lick was slow, deliberate, wide and so _wet_. It already almost too much. On the second one, Gura was sure she wasn’t going to be able to hold back.

“W-wait, Ame. If you do t-this I’m gonna come.”

“You don’t want to, yet?”

“I do, I just… I don’t know.” Gura honestly didn’t know what she wanted. “It’s just too good…”

“I want to make you feel good. It’s okay if it’s fast.”

“Hng…” Gura felt suddenly shy and hid her face on her hands. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Amelia smirked, leaning her cheek on Gura’s thigh. “Go ahead what? Say it.”

_Oh, now she wants to play._

“You know what, come on…” Gura tried to hold on to the bit of pride she had left.

“Hmm? Tell me what you want me to do.” In a lower tone, she pressed a kiss to her stomach, and said, “Boss me around.”

_Oh, that’s how she likes to play._

Gura took a deep breath. “Eat me out, Watson. Don’t make me say it again.”

She felt Amelia breathing out and the girl went to work.

In her defense, Gura held out longer than she expected to. Amelia’s tongue savored her, incredibly wet, and she knew what she was doing. Gura wondered for a second where she learned that. She clearly had some techniques.

When her tongue dipped inside, Gura whined, one hand shooting to Amelia’s hair to pull it hard. “Don’t you dare stop, don’t stop… Ame, fuck…”

Amelia sighed against her and it was almost too much. But she didn’t stop. The wetness grew, Gura’s hips moved in tandem with Amelia’s her jaw, and a sudden wave of pleasure shot through her before she could say anything else. She writhed under Amelia, tiny moans escaping her throat, and Amelia, who was nearly humping the bed, brough her own hand down to touch herself. In a few movements, she was coming too.

Nothing in the room moved. Their heavy breaths occupied the entire atmosphere, and Gura was suddenly exhausted.

All she remembered before passing out was Amelia climbing back up, kissing her temple, and covering both of them.

\--

Waking up next to Amelia was almost as good as sleeping with her.

Gura opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight slipping through the cracks in the window, hurting her irises. She grunted, burying her face in something soft and warm, not yet aware of her surroundings enough to deal with this.

She only realized her situation when the arms around her tightened. Someone chuckled in her ear. “Morning.”

Gura leaned back, and looking at Amelia’s face framed by the morning sun was enough to knock the air out of her lungs. She was beautiful. Beautiful, and smiley, and wearing just a large shirt in bed.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Gura’s cheeks hurt from smiling. “Literally.”

Amelia laughed, and dove in to kiss her. Gura melted against her, one hand caressing her back. Pulling back was impossible.

“I think that’s my new favorite activity.” Amelia muttered against her mouth.

“Yeah? What is?”

“Kissing you.”

Gura just stared at her, still smiling like an idiot. “I guess I found a new favorite activity, too.”

“Yeah?”

She cupped Amelia’s face, thumb caressing her cheek softly. “Just… loving you.”

And that confession wasn’t perfect by all means, but it was perfect for her, and by the look in Amelia’s eyes, it was perfect for her, too.

The only time they stopped kissing was when Calliope knocked on the bedroom door and yelled to the whole world that they weren’t as subtle as they thought.

It should have made them incredibly ashamed. But they were just too happy to care.

Kissing and laughing. That was a good way to wake up, Gura decided.

She’s glad she gets to do it forever, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my fic!  
> I know I have a work in progress, but this idea hit me and I just had to write it!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
